


Earth to Alfred: Holograms don't add ten pounds.

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, cam sex, holograms, improper use of government technology, mutual masterbation, really long distance relationship, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is stuck up on the space station for an extended period of time. Matthew is stuck down on earth. Understandably certain urges have become pent up and Matthew isn't waiting anymore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth to Alfred: Holograms don't add ten pounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Why I thought of this? I have no clue! Things like this hit me out of literally no where and I'm just kind of stuck going "well i guess I'm writing that..." 
> 
> enjoy?

Alfred stood in the room, waiting for his turn, his call. He'd been on this stupid space station with that damn Russian for months! working out all the kinks and everything with the newness of it... Sure, he loved space! he was psyched to be up here! but he missed home. His chair, burgers, the mall, and mostly-

"Mattie!" He said beaming as the hologram flickered to life in front of him. 

Matthew, from NASA's head quarters down on earth smiled "Hey Al" He said sweetly, a little wave "How was your week?"

Alfred opened his mouth to reply, but he choked on it, emotions from being separated over taking him for a second.. Putting his hands out, Alfred cupped the face of his husbands hologram. "I miss you" He whispered tensely, Matthew's somewhat grainy hand moved to cover his, Alfred could see the glow from where they touched, Matthew's hand a little too close... he wished he could feel it... but this was better than nothing...

"I miss you too Alfred..." He murmured. moving to place a kiss on Alfred's lips. Alfred closed his eyes and imagined with all his might he could feel the soft give they had, the taste of maple syrup still clinging there from breakfast, the warmth as they moved gently... It was almost painful that he couldn't really feel any of it, and hadn't for so long. He wondered how much it had faded... 

"I... I also miss..." Matthew said, prompting Alfred to open his eyes, widening them as he watched Matthew taking a step back hands skimming along and undoing the buttons of his shirt quickly. "you touching me here..." He said as he shrugged the shirt open, fingers running along his collarbone. "and here" He trailed it down, leaving Alfred speechless as he watched, 

"M-Mattie... th- the lines are..." 

"I asked them.. if i could have an hour alone with you..." he said and Alfred could see the red flush on his cheeks, amazed for the moment at how much technology had advanced... "They're keeping you for an extra three months... they owe me." He half whispered, trailing his nails down, scraping them from one hip bone to the other. 

Alfred moaned softly, reaching his hand out to dance along the surface of Matthew's chest the muscles he knew would feel hard, but still give a little... "An hour huh?" He said with a smile, moving his hands to catch the bottom of his shirt pulling it up over his head. He was about to take another step close when he paused, he looked up towards where the camera was, his face hardening for a second, "I swear to god, if any of you asshole are watching... I will kick your ass." 

Matthew chuckled and Alfred face softened into a smile. “where else do you miss me touching you?” He asked softly. 

Matthew hummed, moving a hand to brush over Alfred’s chest, a slight tickle and shudder running through him from the electricity. his other hand was on the button of his jeans, undoing the fly and sinking his fingers just below the waist band. “I miss feeling you here... “ the jeans fell to the floor, disappearing completely as he kicked them off. his hand teasing along the edge of them, though Alfred could plainly see Matthew was already hard. “Your lips along here… the way your tongue wo-would- mmm” He stuttered and moaned softly as his fingers moved to brush over the fabric covering him. 

“Yeah?” Alfred prompted, cheeks red, a little breathless from the display. “I miss the taste..” He murmured hotly. earning another soft moan from Matthew. Alfred moved his hands to his own pant, shucking them a lot quicker than Matthew had. They were uncomfortably tight for obvious reasons. 

Matthew’s eyes went down and that hungry look over took his eyes. “if i was there though… I’d already be on my knees... “ He purred hologram hand reaching to ghost over the bulge in the front of Alfred’s briefs. 

“I you were here…” Alfred said moving his hand to cover Matthew’s hip “You wouldn’t be wearing any clothing anymore” 

Matthew smiled “neither would you” he replied with a smirk, fingers hooking around to drop the boxers. Alfred didn’t even try and hold back the appreciative moan as he looked down at the slighter blonde. every inch of flesh laid out bear… even the light dusting of freckles over his left hip showing… he wanted to lick them.. 

“I’m glad you still like what you see… but if you don’t take yours off I’m going to call unfair Commander Jones… and i have my fair share of unfair these days.” Alfred blushed. but proceeded to strip down fully. Matthew gasping softly as he took in the sight, licking his lips… a hand moving to circle himself as he did, flashing his eyes up with a half lidded needy look. 

“mmm Mattie….” Alfred murmured, hand going to himself with a soft groan. “I wish this was your hand…” Matthew took a half a step closer,

“So imagine it is baby…” He said, voice full of heat “Imagine I’m really in front of you… that’s my hand, you feel so good…so hard… I want you Alfred” 

Alfred moved his hand whole body surging with want. Matthew’s eyes flickered down and he bit his lips moaning as he moved as well. It was unbelievably hot… Matthew standing in front of him, stroking himself while looking at Alfred like he wanted to rip through time and space just to kiss him. Or at least, that’s what Alfred would be willing to do right now… 

He watched as Matthew moaned and gasped softly, panting as his hand worked. Alfred’s own breathing less than steady. “w-wanna cum on you.. so-so bad” Alfred managed, Matthew moaning a little louder in response 

but he upped the anti locking eyes with Alfred with that desperate look leaking into his voice “I want you to cum inside me” 

Alfred moaned words pulsing through him “y-yeah, that’s better… Mattie, I’d fuck you so hard~” 

“mmhmm” Matthew hummed, voice strained “I’d be b-begging you to go harder… I want it h-hard after this long Alfred!” He gasped. 

“Matthew~” He moaned hand on the holograms hip, putting effort into imagining the give and red half circles as he dug his nails in. “C-can I see?” He asked hopefully. god please let Matthew understand. 

He did. the hologram moving away for a second grabbing a chair and sitting leaned back, legs spread. His hand was still stroking his cock, while the other worked to lick his fingers, making them shine in the lights. He moved his hand to the puckered hole, “Like this Al?” He asked mewling as he pushed a finger in, eyes closing for a moment as his mouth opened. 

“Oh god yes Mattie!” Alfred said having to slow his hand for a second to stop from cumming right there. He watched as Matthew continued, stuffing not one, but two finger inside him as he fucked himself, moaning wantonly. 

“Alfred, Alfred you feel so good baby! so good~!” Matthew moaned 

Alfred squeezed himself tighter, moving at the same pace Matthew’s fingers were going “You do too~ So tight Matt! so hot!” He groaned, voice wrecked. 

“Al I’m… I’m not gonna last, I just-” He cut off with a whine, head tossing back. 

“Neither am I Mattie, Let it go, please!” He begged feeling the coil low in his belly tense more. 

Matthew spilled first, crying out his name.Alfred watched as splatters landed on Matthew’s chest, hand moving at an intense pace now before the image pushed him right over the edge, groaning out loudly and panting as his cum shot off, falling through the hologram and onto the floor. 

Both men were panting as they came down. Alfred was on cloud nine. He had the best husband in the whole damn universe… He was about to say so, when he noticed Matthew smiling sadly. He moved to kneel in front of the image. hands dancing over his thighs as Matthew shifted to sit properly. “Whats wrong baby?” He asked frowning in concern. 

“I just wish i could kiss you…” He sighed… before smiling again, though Alfred could see his eyes shining “But soon, soon you’ll be home and then I’m not letting you out of that damn room for a week, your boss be damned. 

Alfred chuckled, moving a hand to brush over Matthew’s face again “That sounds perfect Mattie” He said with a smile. 

Matthew returned it before he sighed. “We should probably get dressed and clean up huh? only fifteen minutes left…” 

Alfred hummed “Yeah… just five more minutes?” He asked, Matthew nodded and Alfred reach up, closing his eyes as he kissed his husband's hologram, imagining he could feel it.


End file.
